


Side Effects May Include

by Shadow_hunter93



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Vigilante Takami Keigo | Hawks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_hunter93/pseuds/Shadow_hunter93
Summary: Hawks fled from the Hero Commission at age fifteen after an incident at one of their facilities.He had seen something he wasn't supposed to know about, not yet at least. Now he's got a voice in his head that isn't his own. Where can he possibly go from here? What can he do? Or rather, what cantheydo?
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks & Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Side Effects May Include

Hawks knew how to stick a landing, but given the circumstances he thinks he can be forgiven for stumbling, wings fluttering as erratically as his heart.

He hunkers down, curling his wings around himself as his talons rake lightly through his hair. He had talons again. How? This couldn't be real. He's snapped hasn't he? He's hallucinating. What other explanation could there be?

Fifteen years old and no place to go. He had just run away from - well, not  _ home _ . Sterile facilities aren't home. It is the only thing he's known for years though. Nearly a decade. He'd run away. From the Commission.

"Oh shit, they're gonna be  _ pissed _ ."

If not for him busting out then certainly for him having  _ seen _ . He wasn't supposed to have even known, much less seen. But they'd left him all alone again and he was bored, curious. So damn dead. Not only did he see; he touched. Gripped. Couldn't get his hand away. So he yanked. It broke.

"They're gonna  _ kill _ me." The grip in his hair tightens.

**All the more reason** **_not_ ** **to go back.**

" _ Not _ helping." He bolts upright and starts pacing, wings ruffling even as he tries to will them down smooth and orderly again. He'd disobeyed. Broken the rules and then broken out.

A series of chattering clicks and chirps escape. He clamps hand across his mouth. Scales against his lips, talons pricking at his cheeks. He can feel tiny downy feathers under his thumb. Not possible. They'd plucked and preened and filed. And yet.

**What's so wrong about a little noise?**

Memories laced with pain bubble up to the surface. He's not supposed to make noises. He's supposed to speak properly.  _ Perfectly _ . Picture perfect poster boy.

**Do you want to go back?**

He turns, facing where he came from, a hesitant step, feathers stiff and sharp. Something more primal seeping through his core, reaching for control.  **Could go back and make them** **_pay_ ** **.**

No.

He spins on his heels, spreads his wings and takes off again. Further away from their reach.

  
  


He's not sure how long he flies, coming to a slightly more controlled stop on one high rise out of many in a city who knows how far away from his masters.

"I'm dead. So, so dead. They'll come for me. Haul me back."

**Not if you take them first. Pin their hunters up as warnings.**

He shakes his head, wings tucking in tight, a cocoon of red to ward of the chill even as cold trickles along his spine.

"This is nuts. I'm nuts. Gotta be."

**Why?**

"Because sane people don't argue with hallucinations!" His wings flare out while he whirls around. Nobody to be seen. Only wide open space. He rubs at his arms even as he moves to perch on a ledge, wings curving around again to shield against the wind. Shield against the world he knows so little about.

His eyes drift across a sea of light, so bright it hides the stars in shadow.  **Beautiful.** An awe that feels foreign yet welcome settles around his heart. The fine tremors ease as the cold seems to fade away. Hawks finally lets himself stop and think.

"No shelter, no money," His stomach twists, a hunger gnawing at his insides "no food." He swallows, kneading at his stomach. They had given him little before leaving. Another endurance test. Distracting himself from the hunger had also played a part in him sneaking by where he knows he shouldn't have gone.

**Still did it though.**

He hisses, clicks, flicks his wings and tucks them back again. He plucks at a the flimsy shirt, barely a step up from his hospital gown. He wraps his arms around his legs. Making himself smaller.

Too fast for his own good, once again.

**Could go even faster.** A giddy glee at the notion.  **Who could stop you, Hawks?**

His primaries sharpen before he wills them soft even as his head snaps up to inspect them, the way they seem to flicker at the edges tells him he's pinning. Adrenaline maybe? But the bristling was definitely due to that damn name. Hawks this, Hawks that, Hawks, Hawks,  _ Hawks _ . Not that he really remembers anything else.

Disjointed memories flicker past, as if someone grabbed the end of a film reel and pulled.  **Keigo.**

His lungs seize, wings flaring out, feathers stiff. Yet there's no one on the roof. No heartbeat except his own, he's all alone.

But he doesn't feel alone. He feels watched. Been feeling it since he dashed out of the lab, shaking glass out of his hand. Leaving behind a shattered canister while his instincts were running haywire. Clamouring for escape, a way out,  **freedom** .

Free? What a joke. He's got nothing. No ID, no change, hell, he doesn't even have his Endeavor doll.

**You've got** **_me._ **

Haw- Keigo can't help it, he snorts. Sure. He's got the voice in his head.

"So who are you then?"

All at once the downy feathers at the nape of his neck prick, standing on end. He scrambles back, hands reaching around as something  _ moves _ . It shifts directions as soon as his hands draw near. Zips down his spine and splits into his wings.

He seriously contemplates shooting off all his feathers when he notices black spreading through them. Coating them. He whirls around, spotting a window. He can barely make himself out in the dark glass, red fading from sight. A strangled screech erupts as he flaps his wings hard while still staying grounded.

"Who are  _ you _ !?  _ What _ are you?!"

His wings curve forward without his say-so, the feathers seeming to blend together under shimmering black. He can't risk flying like this. He can't do  _ anything _ like this.

Amusement cuts through the growing panic, a deep rumble soothing his baser instincts. A presence encompassing his, slotting into place alongside Keigo's. Or rather, making itself known.

Tendrils stretch out from his wings, gathering in the space between. Coalescing in the centre, eye height with Keigo. He finds himself faced with the largest eyes he's ever seen. Set above a mouth full of fangs, larger than the ones that now fill his own again. Like his talons, no longer filed down.

**"I am Venom, and** **_we_ ** **can do** **_anything_ ** **we want."**

Keigo tracks the movement as the black on his wings shift, clearing away until only the part connecting the head to them is visible, revealing the barred patterns Keigo had all but forgotten.

His heart beat settles in his chest, along with something- no, someone else, as golden eyes meet pearly white again

"Anything?"

They flit closer for just a moment, a little boop against Keigo's nose. The fanged smile broadening impossibly further at Keigo's little giggling chirp.

**"Who could stop us?"**

Keigo finds himself smiling in return. Tension melting away. Honestly? He likes the sound of that.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really remember what got me thinking of this other than "Wouldn't it be fun to put these two together?" XD
> 
> Will be updating this infrequently more than likely, but just wanted to get this first part out there ^^
> 
> If you want you can support me on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/nodamnchill)


End file.
